Lyane
Lyane is a Yorkie. Lyane is not apart of the paw patrol, but lives with Katie her talent is singing. She may be small, but has a powerful voice. She works in Katie's salon and does nails and does grooming. She is not very close with the paw patrol, but is besties with Callie& Delihla (Katie's cat) for some reason though not many other pups can understand Callie. She is very shy, but strong and protective of the people she knows and loves. Fears: The ocean, fire and buttons (like the kind on a coat.) Catchphrases(To do with her job): "What happened to you?!" "5 More minutes." "Make your self shine with a hint of rines." "Make your nails sing with a hint of bling." Catchphrases (Normal) "Stinks on ice" "Good as gold" "Out with bling in with the ching." "Fame is just the same." Her ex-boy friend is Gavin Silky. she has pups LyanexGavin Beautiful Pups Cool quiz by ilovetoys http://www.gotoquiz.com/which_lyane_characher_are_you Screen Shot 2015-03-17 at 5.37.17 PM.png|Soaked Lyane&Delihla Screen Shot 2015-03-17 at 5.33.25 PM.png|Pulling Delihla out Screen Shot 2015-02-07 at 2.32.29 PM.png|Lyane purple scarf Screen Shot 2015-02-07 at 2.10.01 PM.png|Lyane blue scarf Screen Shot 2015-02-07 at 9.50.00 AM.png|Lyane with her real collar (With a Mini Mic on it) untitled_drawing_by_vivianlygordon-d8nbbib.png|Lyane with a can of Moxie Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 2.27.46 PM.png|Lyane yellow backround Drawn by DOGGYLOVER911 Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 2.30.32 PM.png|Lyane cat yellow backround Drawn by DOGGYLOVER911 Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 3.44.13 PM.png|Screen shot edit of lyane doing the pup pup boogie Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 3.57.20 PM.png|Screen shot edit Pup pup boogie Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 4.49.40 PM.png|Lyane in the windy park AB Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 4.45.35 PM.png|Lyane painting eggs w/ a huge one on her back (It's never too early) Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 5.02.31 PM.png|Lyane screen shot edit Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 9.10.34 PM.png|Lyane screen shot edit Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 10.37.32 PM.png|Delihla and Lyane sleding and having fun Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 10.31.25 PM.png|Lyane laying out her sleeping bag with Lily sleeping Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 10.25.18 PM.png|Better playground screen shot edit Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 10.22.36 PM.png|Lyane gets to use the slide Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 11.04.52 PM.png|Lyane 3 feet under Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 10.50.31 PM.png|5 more minutes Skye then their dry Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 11.01.17 PM.png|Lyane with hat NO SCARF! W/ Lily Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 7.31.26 AM.png|Lyane at the beach Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 7.24.43 AM.png|Lyane at the AB park Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 7.20.07 AM.png|Ready to pounce Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 7.44.07 AM.png|Lyane and her friends having fun in the snow Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 7.58.42 AM.png|Lyane dying Caties hair hot pink Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 9.06.23 AM.png|Lyane has the blues Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 11.59.51 AM.png|Lyane shadow by skyefan (: Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 12.02.17 PM.png|lyane scarf by ilovetoys Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 1.15.44 PM.png|Original by Lyane yorkie booties by ilovehuskeys Lyane.png|By AKC2001 Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 3.21.08 PM.png|Lyanes reaction to starbucks #HEAVEN Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 3.24.12 PM.png|Lyanes reaction to duckin' donuts #EWW#Getthisthingoutofmyface Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 3.36.25 PM.png|Lyane comicy by 18-AND-UP-PLEASE Even draw in a similar style Screen Shot 2015-03-30 at 7.49.48 PM.png|Sad Lyane Screen Shot 2015-03-30 at 9.45.13 AM.png|Puppy creator lyane Screen Shot 2015-03-30 at 9.51.41 AM.png|Girl arcade pet creator Lyane (I still has to edit alot) Screen Shot 2015-03-30 at 10.31.42 AM.png|Lyane laying Screen Shot 2015-03-30 at 9.57.05 AM.png|dog creator lyane Screen Shot 2015-03-31 at 10.02.00 AM.png|Lyane in the park She has blue eyes (I don't draw them much though) and she is two shades of browns. She has a scarf collection of every color. Favorites: Lyane loves strawberries, just not aftificial. She loves aqua blue. She's best friends with Callie. Category:Charcter Category:Characters Category:Puppy Category:Pup Category:Yorkie Category:Scarf Category:Face Category:Eye Category:OC Category:Paw Category:Leg Category:Ankle Category:Fanon Characters